Empowered Ones
by dragonlady98
Summary: They have discovered and mastered their powers. Old friends have been found. Secrets have come to light and a one foe has been eliminated. Out of the last four dragons two have found their bonded. Sami and the rest of the company wait restlessly for their friends and leader to return with the friend they hope beyond hope is alive and sane. Sequel to Lost Ones. OC pairings in story.
1. backstories

**~I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. So with out any more talking here is your bonus info.~**

To those of who have not read Lost Ones yet I suggest you read it other wise this is going to get very confusing during the up coming chapters

This story we come across many of my own characters. Some of them are from Earth, and some from Middle earth. Some of the already existing characters in this grand story have been changed for my purposes. Lets start with the OCs from earth why don't we.

Rose Chantel is age 27. She is lelthal and has a pilot's licence. Rose grew up on a farm outside a small town in Upper USA. She is sort of the leader of the characters from earth. She has long light brown hair that looks different depending on the lighting. She is self trained in the arts of sword play and archery and hand to hand combat. Being able to control the elements it seemed only right that she would be drawn to a sword that could light itself on fire. She knows the books the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings series like the back of her hand. Due to problems her family is not in her good books. She has a dual personality that is even more deadly. It was do to this second personality that Rose was forced to go off the grid. Her second personality is refered to as the Dragon Lady, HER or DL. Both personalities can control the elements. The Dragon Lady only comes out when Rose is either badly hurt physically, mentally, or emotionally. She only exists to protect Rose. Rose is Ted's younger cousin. Her best friends are the people she sees as her family rather than her blood-relations. Her best friends are Sami, Ashley, Macy, Alex, Charlie also know as Chuckles, Chuck, or Charles. Another of her best friends is Bailey known in middle earth as Sabriel Morwen, which translates from sindarin elvish into mine dark. Rose views the youngest character from our world as a little sister that truly clicks with her in more ways when it comes to reading and fighting. After she uses her elemental powers for the first time her eyes turn gold with specks the shape of elemental symbols in her original silver blue. The female dragon hatchling that bonded with her has pale gold scales the slowly shift to dark green on her underside. Rose named the little one Chandra.

Ted Zachris is Rose's older cousin on her mother's side. Rose hates him with a passion. He is 27. He grew up in another small down south of Rose and her friend's. He enjoys getting on Rose's nerves but is scared of Sami. He is Ashley's ex-boyfriend. He has no powers. He has dark brown almost black hair. He is shorter then his younger female cousin at 5'4". After he is killed by the trolls he is returned to earth thinking that is was all a bad dream and has no clue that Rose even exists. He has little to no fighting skills. When he got eaten by the troll he was sent back to earth. He thinks that his experience in middle earth was just a bad dream.

Sami Oalfson is one of the friends that Rose considers a sister. She is also 27 years old. She grew up a few miles north of Rose on the same road. But where Rose's farm was agricultural, crops in a simpler word, Sami did livestock; cows, sheep,and a pig ever now or then. Rose and Samantha weren't friends the first time they met. Why? Because if you can believe it Rose was very shy when she was four years old. The two girls didn't become friends until third grade. They had been ridding the same bus for years but it took a great teacher, a shared love of reading and a book titled, "Dragon Rider by Cornelia Funke" for them to become friends. Just like Samwise with Frodo, Samantha is Rose's most loyal friend. She is the second in command of the characters from earth. She has long blonde hair that is almost as long as Rose's. Sami is handy with axes and welds Thrian's war-hammer with ease. When DL/Rose needed to go off the radar, Sam was the one to get rid of the bodies and help explain why those students were no longer attending that college. Her close friends other then Rose are Alex and Ashley. Charlie, and Macy are friends and she views Sabriel/Bailey as a sort of intern or apprentice. While she is Macy's older cousin I can almost grantee that you'll never see her act the way Macy does. When she shifted back to human after the first time using her powers her eye changed from dark brown to a rich amber. Some flecks of her original eye color remain in the shapes of animal tracks.

Ashley Manning is 26. She is the second youngest out of the characters from our world. Her and Rose have been friends since they were 5. Ashley moved away for five years but when she moved back the two girls had an even stronger friendship. She was Rose's first friend to be viewed as a sister. Ashley is the healer of the group just like Sami is the fighter and Rose is the leader. Ashley views Macy as her crazy oldest sister while Rose is the second oldest who is calm and usually puts a lot of thought in to something be for she does it. Ashley is fiercely protective over her friends and those she views as her family so if you mess with some one who falls into one of those categories let alone both be prepared for a world of hurt. One of the dragon hatchlings chose her as it's bonded. He has dark silver scales running down his body with dark purple spikes trailing his spine. Ashley named him Vanyo which means beautiful male in the tongue of the the elves. Her eyes changed to Violet after she healed the dwarves from their fight with the trolls. Flecks of chocolate-brown also remain amongst the violet.

Macy Oalfson is always trying to keep the mood light. At age 27 she is still the most child like out of all the OCs. She shares a birthday with Rose's cousin Ted. Like Rose, her cousin and Sami, Macy grew up on a farm. Macy has known Rose since they were both just months old. There are pictures of the two together on a sled under an old pine tree enjoying their first winter snow. Despite her wild side Macy is a very good listener and can be serious when the occasion calls for it. Her weapon is a mace that turns anything it doesn't kill with one hit into ice. Rather fitting since she grew up in a very cold climate. She was rescued from the trolls by the company. Her powers are control over plants and the ability to see the sound waves. After using her powers Macy's eyes remained ice blue but now had green flecks the shape of leaves in them.

Alexandra Gregor is 27. She is like the mother hen of your mismatched group from earth. She is another of Rose's friends from kindergarten. She shares Rose and Sami's love of books. Despite her younger age is a professor at Oxford university in England. She is one of the few people that Rose stayed in contact with after the incident with the DL. Like Rose, Alex is self-trained in the art of the sword and is a fair shot with a bow. Alex and Charlie joined the company back in Rivendell. She will help the young dragon hatchlings as they grow since her power lets her transform into a dragon. Her eyes look like cat eyes. The iris is her original dark brown while the outside is see blue. As a dragon Alex is almost 250ft long. She has dark blue scales. Her underside is covered with white scales that shine like stars. Her horns, spikes, and claws are the same glistening white as her underbelly.

Charles Branter, also known as Charlie, Chuckles, Chuck and other such names. More the scholar than a fighter he lets others due the fighting and then helps clean up the mess. An avid reader and occasional writer he can often be found in one of the world's great libraries. His job is that of a historian, and it fit him perfectly with his love of the ancient times when Greece and Rome were the most powerful cultures around. He had Alex share a love of the show Dr. Who. Charles will often dress like the 10 and or 11th doctor just because he can. He shares the Doctor's ability of regeneration. How ever unlike the Doctor, Charlie can also bring others back from death's clutches. His eyes are light blue and flecked with black and white.

Sabriel Morwen known as Bailey Bradford is the youngest of the characters from our world at age 25. She grew up in the country with horses, just like Alex. However she rides for competitions and is a master rider. Sabriel also knew of DL. She was the one that really took to calling Rose the Dragon Lady back in high school. While Sabriel knows a little about the Lord of the Rings and the hobbit, her true favorite series to read is called the inheritance cycle. It is another of Rose's many favorites as well. As a result the two girls would often exchange the elvish greeting from those books back in high school when they would see each other. Sabriel shares some of Rose's knowledge about dragons. Sabriel was taught her fighting skills by Rose. She has the powers of Telepathy, telekinesis, astral projection, and far-seeing. Her eyes are white with swirls of her natural blue.

Now that we have covered the earthlings lets briefly go over Raweru and Alya.

Raweru is part of the snomed race. She is like a phyic in some ways. She refers to the earthlings as selgna. She is a writer and keeper of phropoceies and myth, and legends. Her predictions often go from phorpocey to legend and end up as a myth that fades from memory.

Alya is one the servents in Elrond's home. She helped Rose get ready for dinner the first night the company stayed in Rivendell. Alya is also the one who gave Rose the six gem circlet.

Well that's all you guys need to know for know. I won't be covering the dragons in the little overview. Sorry if I got your hopes up.

**~Here is Empowered I figured it would be best to start out with the bonus stuff from Lost Ones.~**


	2. Return

**!I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY!**

**~I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter is long over due, it is little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. I've been having troubles getting onto a computer and finding time to type. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

**By the way thank you to Bails, Boston Rider, hobbitgeek1326 and Telekinesis Fae Flamingsword for your great and encouraging reviews.**

(No one's Pov)

They flew back to those left behind on the Carock. Chandra and Vanyo resting in the pacts Ashley and Rose owned. Their unnamed and unbonded siblings watching the world whisk by while they sat in Rose's lap. Rose herself had long ago fallen asleep against Thorin. Thorin relished in the chance to hold her close making sure neither her nor the hatchling fell from Alex's back.

Ashley watched her friend in the dwarf king's embrace. She had been the one to heal Rose so she knew how badly Rose needed her rest. Still she was surprised to see her friend, no her big sister resting so easily in Thorin's arms. Rose was not a big fan of the male gender, never had been especially during their school days. But it seemed that she made exceptions to her own her standard when it came to the men of middle earth. Sure there were still those she viewed as scum but they were few. 'Its obvious they like each other. I just wish they could see it.' she thought to herself. She didn't know as much about Thorin as Rose or Sami did but she had heard enough to know he had suffered a lot and deserved to find happiness. Rose too deserved happiness, heck she had earned it a hundred times over...both Rose and Thorin had.

The minutes turned to miles and those miles brought them ever closer in their goal of getting back to their friends swiftly. They reached the carrock just before sundown. Rose jolted awake when they landed and looked around frantically. Seeing the hatchlings in her lap she calmed but did not relax. She was all too aware of how the dwarves might react to the little dragons. Rose put the two unbonded hatchling in her pact with Chandra but left Vanyo in Ashley's pact. He would do best with his bonded and Ashley would never ever allow harm to come to the little dragon.

"Gandalf can you please explain to the dwarves about the hatchlings before Ashley and I get down from Alex's back?" Rose asked

"Of course my dear." The old wizard said

Gandalf, Charlie and a reluctant Thorin slid off of Alex's winged back and went over to speak with their companions.

Thorin tells the company of how they found the Dragon Lady instead of Rose. What she said before giving control back to the girl who had earned herself a place in the hearts of every one she met. And finally the dragons.

"They have no relation to the worm sitting on our treasure." Thorin assured his men

"Smaug is only the son of a shifter and an elf, these four hatchlings are full-blooded dragons. Not only that but they form a deep binding connection with the two-legged races. Two of these hatchlings have already found their 'bonded' in Ashley and Rose."

"Can we see 'em?" Dwalin asked

Thorin turned to look at the dragoness with the hatchlings, and two women on her back for an affirmative. Rose answered Dwalin for him by yelling, "Only the bonded ones."

She then lowered her voice and spoke to the hatchlings in her back, "Stay in here till I come get you. Alex will be close by if you need any thing. Chandra I need you to jump on to my shoulders."

The dragon having done as she had asked, Rose got off of Alex's back and walked toward the company. She was met with looks of shared relief, confusion and suspicion and a bit of jealously from Sami. The older woman had no problems coming up to Rose and slugging her in the arm. "Damn it Rose. No more hero bullshite. Besides if you bit the dirt how that heck would you expect me to keep this lot in check?" Sami then turned her head to look at Chandra. "Well at lest you have some one less to keep you from doing anything stupid besides me. What is your name hatchling?"

The company looked at the little green and gold dragon waiting. "Chandra."

"That is a strong name, lets hope that you grow to fit it. What is your brother's name?" Sami said in the same voice she used to use when she spoke to the kids on the bus during the days she and her friends when they didn't have cars yet.

"Vanyo." Sami looked up at Ashley who had yelled from on top of Alex. She could see the dark purple and sliver hatchling on the second youngest woman's shoulders. "It means-"

"Beautiful male in elvish yes, yes I know. Or did you forget who was the one always near Rose here when she first started learning that language?" Sami interrupted Ashley.

"I picked up a few words and their meanings every once in a while. But that doesn't mean i can speak the blasted glint tongued tree shagger's language and more than I can leap tall buildings in a single bound or cause three metal claws to come out of my knuckles." Sami said defensively

"Wait! What?!" about seven of the dwarves exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh bloody hell! It's a fucking metaphor!" Sami swore.

"There are a couple of tv shows or movies in our world where people have these amazing powers," Bailey explained showing them examples via their minds, "For example you have super man his powers are super strength, flight, x-ray vision, he can shoot lasers from his eyes and freeze you with a breath. Another example is the Wolverine or Logan Howllet. He has super healing, enhanced senses and claws that come out of his knuckles. Wolverine is known for his claws just like Super Man is known for his flight and super strength. When people talk about Super Man they talk about how he can fly faster than a speeding bullet or jump skyscrapers with single jump among other things." When Bailey finished she had a sort of home sick look in her eyes. But she snapped out of it quickly.

"We should get down from here." Rose said quietly also reminsing over the days long gone.

**~I am soooooooooo so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating sooner. Life has just caught up with me. I start the new semister next friday so I might not be getting as much writing time as i would like but i will update when ever i can. I hope you like the chapter. I am still looking for a beta so any and all mistakes are mine.~**


	3. dragons and dreams

**!I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY!**

**~I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter is long over due, it is little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. I've been having troubles getting onto a computer and finding time to type. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

**By the way thank you to Bails, Boston Rider for your great and encouraging reviews.**

**Also I noticed that last chapter I put Bailey instead of Sabriel. They are the same person so if I accidently put one name instead of the other now you know who I am talking about and that there is not ANOTHER new character...yet.**

_Italics is dreams_

**Last time in Empowered Ones**

_(No ones POV)_

_"Oh bloody hell! It's a fucking metaphor!" Sami swore._

_"There are a couple of tv shows or movies in our world where people have these amazing powers," Bailey explained showing them examples via their minds, "For example you have super man his powers are super strength, flight, x-ray vision, he can shoot lasers from his eyes and freeze you with a breath. Another example is the Wolverine or Logan Howllet. He has super healing, enhanced senses and claws that come out of his knuckles. Wolverine is known for his claws just like Super Man is known for his flight and super strength. When people talk about Super Man they talk about how he can fly faster than a speeding bullet or jump skyscrapers with single jump among other things." When Bailey finished she had a sort of home sick look in her eyes. But she snapped out of it quickly._

_"We should get down from here." Rose said quietly also reminsing over the days long gone._

%000%000%000%

(Sabriel's POV)

We made it down from the carrock with surprising speed, Rose had just turned the stairs into a giant slide with a railing so we wouldn't go flying off the edge to our deaths. Of course there were certain people I won't go pointing fingers *Cough* Thorin * Cough* Dwalin *Cough*Gandalf, Charlie, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Dori *Cough* that refused to use the slide. So Alex, and I had to take care of them. Alex took the first four on her back and I lifted the other four gently to the ground. Sami had refused to help saying "I am not a fucking pack animal to haul every one's shit from point A to point Z. So if you guys think I'm carrying you to the ground you can go piss into the wind." and then jumping down the slide.

When everyone had reached the bottom Rose changed the slide back into stairs and got a campfire going. I helped Bombur and Bilbo whip up a simple supper of salted pork stew and serve it. All during this I couldn't help but notice how the two unbonded dragons stayed in Rose's pack while Chandra and Vanyo ate near the fire basking in it's warmth. I wasn't the only one.

"Rose are the other hatchlings ever gonna get out of your pack?" Sami asked

"Ask them yourself, they can speak when they want to." Rose replied giving the last of her food to Chandra earning herself a disapproving look from Bilbo, which she ignored.

"Hmph." Sam said and went to get the other two dragons. She asked them the same question and they answered by jumping out of the pack and gliding over to their siblings. They couldn't fly yet so they got around by either walking or jumping as high as they could and then gliding, wings stretched taught.

Sami picked a few strips of pork from her stew and gave it to the young dragons. The black and silver dragon stayed by Sami for the rest of the evening. He finally spoke up right as Sami was going to sleep. "Yes."

"Yes what little dragon?" Sami asked grumpily still trying to fall asleep

"You are my bonded. That is what is a yes."

"Well then I would agree that is a yes. You are quite the little hatchling."

"I need a name."

"And you shall have it in the morning."

I fell asleep soon after hearing this little exchange.

_I was on hill overlooking a small valley. In the valley was Rose surrounded by 25 men in military garb, they looked tense while she was completely at ease. A horn sounded and the first man pounced. A kick to the face from Rose sent him down. The next one tried to go around Rose, staying out of kicking range. Rose sighed and made like she was going to grab a sword instead she flipped behind the man and KOed him with a hit to the back of the head. This continued for the next thirteen men. The last ten attacked in two groups of five. They advanced at the same. Rose just shook her head and did that flip thing again this time landing on top of the nearest man's shoulders. I watched as the men around him struggled to get her off his shoulders. The poor man was trappled by his fellows. Rose did this until there were only two men left. They were quickly KOed as well. _

_'I must have picked up on her dream.'_

_"Well done Rose Thorn. Tomarrow will be against fifty more. The rest of the day is yours." A deep voice said from behind me. I turned but say no man to match the voice just a phone._

_Now I understood, this was a memory. Her dreams were of those years she had disappeared. _

**~I am soooooooooo so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating sooner. Life has just caught up with me. I start the new semister next friday so I might not be getting as much writing time as i would like but i will update when ever i can. I hope you like the chapter. I am still looking for a beta so any and all mistakes are mine.~**


	4. Watch

**!I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY!**

**~I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter is long over due, it is little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. I've been having troubles getting onto a computer and finding time to type. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

**By the way thank you to Flicka199 for your help in writing this chapter. It was great to see you again before the start of the semester. **

**Also I noticed that last chapter I put Bailey instead of Sabriel. They are the same person so if I accidently put one name instead of the other now you know who I am talking about and that there is not ANOTHER new character...yet.**

_Italics is mental_ speech  
**Bold is khazadul**

**Last time in Empowered Ones**

_(Sabriel's POV)_

_I fell asleep soon after hearing this little exchange._

_I was on hill overlooking a small valley. In the valley was Rose surrounded by 25 men in military garb, they looked tense while she was completely at ease. A horn sounded and the first man pounced. A kick to the face from Rose sent him down. The next one tried to go around Rose, staying out of kicking range. Rose sighed and made like she was going to grab a sword instead she flipped behind the man and KOed him with a hit to the back of the head. This continued for the next thirteen men. The last ten attacked in two groups of five. They advanced at the same. Rose just shook her head and did that flip thing again this time landing on top of the nearest man's shoulders. I watched as the men around him struggled to get her off his shoulders. The poor man was trappled by his fellows. Rose did this until there were only two men left. They were quickly KOed as well. _

_'I must have picked up on her dream.'_

_"Well done Rose Thorn. Tomarrow will be against fifty more. The rest of the day is yours." A deep voice said from behind me. I turned but say no man to match the voice just a phone._

_Now I understood, this was a memory. Her dreams were of those years she had disappeared._

%000%000%000%

(Thorin's POV)

I decided to take the first watch since i was too on edge to sleep anyhow. Rose shifted in her sleep as did Sabriel. I almosted wonder what they are dreaming about...it is probably just a rock under their bed rolls though. Everything these past few hours has happened so quickly. First that little elf looking mind freak stops my one way trip to the halls of my fathers and brings Rose back to conusness. Next was goblin town, holy crap that was strange enough on it own. Then that little mental slap from that mind freak. After that was the wargs and being forced away from the battle by Samantha and Alex. Going back into the fray and getting myself almost fataly wounded. Being flown away by eagles, having the others tell me Rose is ... gone. Then being told that she might be alive by the mind freak. Being told about Rose's alter ego the Dragon Lady by Samantha. Going back finding only shadows of our foes and a mound. the mound bursting into flames opening finding the DL in Rose's place. Discovering that she had four flipping dragon hatchlings with her. Two possibly three of these dragons bounding to the girls. By Mahal, it had been a long day.

_"A mind freak Thorin? Is that all I am? Is it because I look like an elf? Tell me oh wonderful faultless Oakenhead, who was it that told you that the woman you care about might even love was alive. Who was it that saved your sorry arse from dying on those cliffs? I don't need crap from you because i look like an elf! So you can just shut your sorry trap." _Sabriel shot up from her slumber and staired me in the eyes all the while yelling at me in my own mind.

_"My apologizes Sabriel. I did not relize that you were awake." _I said realizing that I wasn't the only one with troubles sleeping.

_"I wasn't! I got sucked into one of Rose's dreams, only to be rewoken at the mention of my name in your thoughts." _Sabriel snarked at me, her face not showing her emotions. Her eyes how ever blazed, the bright blue swirls seeming to come alive in her indignation.

_"And your damn right, your NOT the only person with trouble sleeping. Hell if all of Rose's dreams are like that I'm surprised that she sleeps at all. Reliving memories in slumber is a more a curse then a blessing. Now it is time for me to relieve you any how. Go to bed little king, your men need you well rested for the days to come."_

%000%000%000% Time Skip %000%000%000%

I woke fuming at the memory of what Sabriel had called me. "Little King. HA! When I sprout wings and take to dancing with elves." I grumble under my breath.

**"Damned woman. I can't even think what I want! I have to censor every little thought or think aloud in my native tongue around her. By Durin's beard I probably can't even do this! One of them is bound to have learnt my language in their own world. Gah! Damned women!"**

I continued to grumble whilst we packed up out camp and set off following the wizard, who said that he knew some one in these parts who might be of some help. When Gandalf had said this Rose and Samantha had exchanged a look. They looked excited but wary. Their dragons perched upon their shoulders. Samantha had decided to named hers Hades, which seemed fitting to the young male. The silver tips of his scales, horns and claws sparkled in the morning sun.

(Rose's Pov)

"Which way do you think it will happen? Book or Movie?" Sami asked me

"So far we've been following the Movie but since DL killed Azog and a bunch the his orcs it should vear back towards the book. But our very being here and having these powers could greatly impact the course of the quest."

**~I am soooooooooo so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating sooner. Life has just caught up with me. I start the new semester tomarrow apearently so I might not be getting as much writing time as i would like but i will update when ever i can. I hope you like the chapter. I am still looking for a beta so any and all mistakes are mine.~**


	5. learning of allies

**~I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter is long over due, it is little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. I've been having troubles getting onto a computer and finding time to type. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

**By the way thank you to Flicka199 for your help in writing this chapter. It was great to see you again before the start of the semester. **

**Last time in Empowered Ones**

_(Rose's Pov)_

_"Which way do you think it will happen? Book or Movie?" Sami asked me_

_"So far we've followed the Movie but since DL killed Azog and a bunch the his orcs it should veer back towards the book. But our very being here and having these powers could greatly impact the course of the quest."_

%000%000%000%

(still Rose's Pov)

"Rose, almost nothing has happened the way it did in either the book or the movie. Certain things have been similar but everything else was completely different. Thorin did not stop at Bree or get directions from random people he met there. The trolls were not named Parker, Mason, and Ian. They were supposed to be Bill, Bert and Tom. Bert or 'Ian' did not go up in a blazing inferno. These weapons, our weapons and that dragon statute were never in the story. So many things have been altered Rose." Sami spoke in a hushed whisper so only I and our dragons could hear.

"Maybe the more that gets altered the more likely more will survive BOFA. I'm not going to let them end there. I won't let them die. I will blow Bolg and his army sky high before they get any where near-"

"Rose. the wizard seems to think that you now where to go from here." Nori said walking by us.

"Tell him ill be right there and give it back Nori.", Nori turned around at my words trying to look innocent.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said sheepishly

"My iPod. While i doubt that you would be able to figure out the number code. I need you to give it back." I said firmly holding out my hand and added, "You should also give Sami back her phone." as an afterthought

"Keep the phone, give back the iPod." Sami said warningly

Nori reluctantly pulled my iPod out from a pocket on the inside of his sleave, apologized and walked off fiddling with Sami's old phone.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Sami nodded and went to stand by Gloin and Alex while I headed to the front of our little procession.

"We should head North towards the grey mountains and sail down the river running to the mountain." Thorin and Gandalf were arguing about the path to take. Thorin wanted to go north, Gandalf east.

"So why am i needed?" I spoke up announcing my presence.

"What happens next." Thorin demanded

I sighed and said follow me.

* * *

%000%000%000% Time Skip %000%000%000%

* * *

The company grumbled and groaned until we stopped by the edge of the great river. Then they started demanding where I was leading them. "While we have supplies that should last for a few weeks from Rivendell we need to restock and recover from the past few days. There is a house near by where we might find safe heaven. The owner is a great man by the name of Beorn. He is special i suppose one could say."

"Speacial how?" Dwalin asked gruffly

"Sami you want to explain or rather show them." I asked my friend. She transformed into a large grizzly for a few minutes before shifting back and saying, "He is a skin changer, one of the last other then Alex, myself and Smaug. Do not mention furrier or another such unfortunate word. He has animals for company that he loves as his children. I suggest caution of what you say and do. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. If Rose is leading us in the right direction then we shouldn't be too far from his bee pastures."

"Bee pastures?" Bilbo asked

"Oh yes he keeps huge pastures of Bees for their honey." Gandalf said

"So you too have heard of this Beorn wizard?" Gloin said

"Yes i believe that he know my good cousin Radagast the brown."

"Enough chit chat i'm tired and we still have a ways to go till we reach his house. When we get there we'll go up in groups of twos and threes. Gandalf, Bilbo and Thorin should go first. Followed by Fili, Kili, Sami and Hades. Macy, Ashley, Vanyo and his unbonded hatch mate will go after them. Gandalf it might be best to tell him of our journey thus far, leave out nothing. Every so often give a whistle or a call that is when the groups will follow after. Alex, Myself, Chandra and Sabriel shall go last. Gandalf, I do believe that you know the way from here, seeing as your the only one here who has seen him in is bear form."

After that we followed Gandalf for the rest of the way, and every soon we saw Beorn's bee pastures. The book had understated how big the bees truly were. The damn things were the size of a computer mouse with stingers as thick as a sharpened pencil.

"Holy crap those things are big." Macy cried out

"Damn right."

"I agree"

"Seconded."

"conclusion accepted."

"motion set forth."

It seemed like all of my friends had their own replies to Macy's statement except me. They reminded me of the bugs from training...

"Hey Rose are you alright?" Sabriel asked

I snapped out of the memories and just nodded my head whilst guarding my thoughts by focusing on the path ahead of me.

"I...I saw your memory dream last night. When you disappeared you became a merc didn't you?" She asked me quietly.

"I was lost in...Her. My plane went down just south of Maganscar in the southern sea. She became Rose Thorn and I stayed locked in the same room She was normally kept in." I really didn't want to talk about this now or ever really.

"You have friends who are here for you." With that she left me with my thoughts.

**~I am soooooooooo so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating sooner. Life has just caught up with me. I start the new semester tomarrow apearently so I might not be getting as much writing time as i would like but i will update when ever i can. I hope you like the chapter. I am still looking for a beta so any and all mistakes are mine.~**


	6. Beorn

******~I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter is long over due, it is little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. I've been having troubles getting onto a computer and finding time to type. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

**By the way thank you to Flicka199 for your help in writing this chapter. It was great to see you again before the start of the semester. **

**Last time in Empowered Ones**

_(Rose's Pov)_

"I...I saw your memory dream last night. When you disappeared you became a merc didn't you?" She asked me quietly.

"I was lost in...Her. My plane went down just south of Maganscar in the southern sea. She became Rose Thorn and I stayed locked in the same room She was normally kept in." I really didn't want to talk about this now or ever really.

"You have friends who are here for you." With that she left me with my thoughts.

%000%000%000%

(Samanth's Pov)

Beorn's house was surrounded by a huge hedge wall. Like Rose had told them too, Gandalf went first with Bilbo and Thorin. I didn't have to wait for the wizard's whistle. The royal duo followed me since I sort of knew the way from my books and the maps that some of those books contained. Hades napped on one shoulder while Kree sat upon the other. The grass came up to just bellow my waist so it tangled up making slow going, weeds about knee-high were also in the way. It wasn't exactly easy going but it was familiar of home.

"How much farther?" Kili whined sounding for all the world like a little child on too long of a car ride.

"Shouldn't be too long now. Besides a little walk off the beaten path is good for you."

"Not if it takes an hour instead of a few minutes." He grumbled again, this time yearning a glare from Kree and a smack to the back of the head from his big brother.

"Ow!" Kili exclaimed just loud enough to wake my slumbering dragon. Hades let out a warning growl and drifted back off to sleep.

Hades' almost endless sleep and eat schedule reminded my some of Rose's endless prattling from when we were younger,

'**Dragons take a lot of energy to grow right after they hatch. So they spend most of their time sleeping and eating. When they reach about a month old they are roughly the size of a large pony or small horse. Different dragons have differing abilities but all are able to breathe some sort of element. Most dragons breathe fire at around the age of three months, in some rare cases there have been dragons who were able to breathe their particular element at around a month and a half after hatching.'**

It had been roughly two and a half days since Hades' and his siblings had hatched and they were now about the size of a regular farm cat. I would have to speak to Rose about it later. For now I was tired of continually get tangled in all this blasted grass. I shifted into a grizzly and stomped the rest of the way to the gate of Beorn's yard where i shifted back to normal. Fili and Kili where a ways behind me yet so I waited for them before entering the yard.

(Thorin's Pov)

Beorn was a large man. Taller than the wizard he had to be at lest seven feet tall. His muscular arms could rival that of the best dwarven smiths they were so corded with muscles and tanned from being out side. He had a great black beard that ended at the base of his thick corded neck. His hair, also black ended at his chin and framed a box like face with thin lips, a straight nose, average cheekbones and dark sparkling eyes that were neither cruel nor kind.

When he spoke it was in a deep booming voice that sounded not unlike the growl of a large grizzly. Two large mares, one black the other a chestnut roan stood on either side of him, neither had a halter or bridle upon its head and their backs were bare of any tack as well.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lands?" He asked.

"We are travelers and it is quite by mistake that we are in your lands at all. I am Gandalf, these are two of my companions. Bilbo Baggins of the shire a very respectable gentle-hobbit and This is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror a dwarf the lonely mountain. We had some problems with Goblins, Orcs and wargs in the misty mountains."

"What were you doing there?"

"Thorin and his company are on their way to visit the halls of their fathers. It is a long story."

"Well then you had better start telling it other wise it will be supper soon."

"There are a few persons in this story that are not here right now so they will need to tell their part of this tale. But lets see where would be a good beginning? Ah! I know..."

%000%000%000% Time Skip %000%000%000%

(Samantha's Pov)

"Ah here comes one of the persons I spoke of earlier. Master Beorn, allow me to introduce Lady Samantha Olafson a skin shifter and animal whisperer."

"Cut the lady bull shit. I am no more a lady than you are a young man, Gandalf." I snarled at the wizard before turning to Beorn. Tall, tan and much better looking then the movies had portrayed him as, but then again those movies did get quite a few things wrong.

"My apologies Samantha. On her shoulders are Kree a raven of Erebor and Hades one of the four last bonding dragons. Behind Samantha are Fili and Kili of the race of Durin.

"At your service." Fili and Kili said and bowed in unison

"I don't need your service. But it seems that you are in need of mine. Now be quiet and sit down. Lady Samantha-"

"The word lady belongs nowhere near my name." I growled and Beorn chuckled before continuing with what he had been saying, "The wizard said that you are one of the six women on this journey and that you have your own tale to tell. I wish to hear it after this one is finished."

"I think that would best be left to Rose but i can tell our story but not quite as good. That women has a silver tongue when it comes to stories, songs and all matters of speech unless angered."

**~I am soooooooooo so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating sooner. Life has just caught up with me. I started the new semester on Tuesday so I am not be getting as much writing time as i would like but i will update when ever i can. I hope you like the chapter. I am still looking for a beta so any and all mistakes are mine.~**


	7. feeling small

**~I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter is long over due, it is little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. I've been having troubles getting onto a computer and finding time to type with my busy schedule I barely get any time to do my homework let alone write. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great.~**

**By the way thank you to Flicka199 and Lady Oalfson for your help in writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Last time in Empowered Ones**

_(Samanth's Pov)_

_"The word lady belongs nowhere near my name." I growled and Beorn chuckled before continuing with what he had been saying, "The wizard said that you are one of the six women on this journey and that you have your own tale to tell. I wish to hear it after this one is finished."_

_"I think that would best be left to Rose but i can tell our story but not quite as good. That women has a silver tongue when it comes to stories, songs and all matters of speech unless angered."_

%000%000%000%

(Rose's Pov)

Slowly the groups followed the path that the first two groups had made until it was only Alex, Sabriel, Chandra who was sleeping again and me left. It was Kree who came and got us since the Wizard forgot to give the last whistle. A beaten path through the grass led us to the rest of our companions. It was Beorn who saw us first, which made sense since he towered over even Gandalf.

"Rose, Alex, Sabriel, and Chandra. It is an honor to meet you master Beorn." I said introducing myself and my friends

"Like wise. So you are the silver-tongued Rose, Samantha told me of. Gandalf here said that you have your own tale to tell. And when asked Samantha said that you should be the one to tell it. It is strange there is something about you that seems farmilar to me Rose. Like wise with you other six that are not dwarves. But Rose you, Samantha, Alex and Sabriel seem the most farmilar. I can't tell you why. But now wizard we have all twenty-one of your companions plus the dragons and the raven so finish your tale then it is supper time." Beorn said

"We thought Rose lost to us. The explosion could be seen from the back of our eagle rescuers. When we reached the Carrock Thorin was healed and Sabriel told us she thought Rose might still be alive. So Thorin, Ashley, Myself and Charles were thrown onto Alex's back and she took us back to were the fight had taken place. The cliff had been reshaped around a large mound that flowed seamlessly from ground. There were shadows of our fallen enemies and the trees that had bee incinerated. Rose was within the mound, she had survived her own explosion and had four dragon hatchlings with her. One of the male hatchlings bonded with our healer, Ashley. One of the female hatchlings had already bonded to Rose. We flew back and told the rest of our company about the dragons. We were far from where we needed to be and needed to restock on provisions, Rose suggested that we come here. She had heard of you and thought that you might be willing to help, even if she had not suggested it I or Sami would have. And so here we are, with no ponies, few supplies but all alive and with four dragon hatchlings."

"Well wizard that was quite the tale and while I'm not sure how much of it is actually true it has at lest earned you a meal and a place to spend the night. Come it is supper time. Maybe after you and tell me your story Rose."

Beorn got up and motioned for us to follow him into his home. Every thing was supersized to fit Beorn. When i stood next to a chair near the head of the table i felt like a little girl who needed to sit on a giant dictionary in able to see over the edge of the table. We were served our food by goats, dogs, pigs, and the like that were all able to walk on their hind legs so that they could carry food and drink.

I laughed with Beorn and Sami at the astonished look on everyone's faces. Bilbo's was absolutely priceless, as was Thorin's. Poor Thorin. He seemed to be torn between exhaustion, incredulity and astonishment.

"So you if your story is true then, This dwarf here," Beorn pointed at Thorin, "is Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thrain , son of Thor king under the mountain. And you are going to try to slay the dragon."

"This is true. And if you are done with your supper Master Beorn then I shall tell you how a group of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard gained seven new members, none of which are from this world while everyone else has finishes their meals." I spoke out to draw Beorn's questions away from Gandalf. My own plate clean, as i hadn't had the opportunity to gather what I wanted to eat.

**~I am soooooooooo so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating sooner. Life has just caught up with me. I started the new semester on Tuesday so I am not be getting as much writing time as i would like but i will update when ever i can. I hope you like the chapter. I am still looking for a beta so any and all mistakes are mine.~**


	8. Goldy

**~I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas. This chapter is long over due, it is little bit of back ground info on the OCs in this story. Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. I've been having troubles getting onto a computer and finding time to type with my busy schedule I barely get any time to do my homework let alone write. A bunch of this was typed on my phone so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would want to volunteer that would be great! Just leave me a comment or PM me saying so.~**

**Lady Oalfson please realize that i don't have time to just sit and write fanfiction for you to read. I do have a life believe it or not.**

**Last time in Empowered Ones**

_(Rose's Pov)_

_"So you if your story is true then, This dwarf here," Beorn pointed at Thorin, "is Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thrain , son of Thor king under the mountain. And you are going to try to slay the dragon."_

_"This is true. And if you are done with your supper Master Beorn then I shall tell you how a group of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard gained seven new members, none of which are from this world while everyone else has finishes their meals." I spoke out to draw Beorn's questions away from Gandalf. My own plate clean, as i hadn't had the opportunity to gather what I wanted to eat._

%000%000%000%

(Thorin' Pov)

I watched as Rose skillfully maneuvered our host's attention off of Gandalf and myself. She told Beorn the same story she had told me, Dwalin and Gandalf. By the time she finished I realized that everyone, even deaf Oin, was listening to her. I had forgotten that they had yet to hear how Rose and her friends came to join our company. This gave more detail this time. She told Beorn of being the 'outcast' where ever she went, she even told him of the side she tried to keep locked away at all times. All the while through her narrative her face was blank just as it had been back in Rivendell when her memories had threatened to overwhelm her.

"I know your pain child, for it was once mine as well. But now I am the only one of my kind left, so I reside in these lands away from the other races because more often than not what they don't understand they fear and seek to destroy. Guard against such people, for both their safety and your own."

"I have done just that since the time I was old enough for schooling. I have guarded against others and against myself for the past twenty two years. It was a burden I didn't want any other to have to bear." Her response was quiet, yet it carried throughout the large room. One of the large dogs that had been serving us our meal came and laid its head in her lap. It looked like a wolf but for its softer features with goldish red fur and warm brown eyes. It gave a soft woof at her and she gave it a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes.

She spoke softly to the dog and when it gave what seemed to be confirmation to a question Rose broke into tears. But now she was smiling and this time the smile reached her eyes. She got off the chair and buried her face in the dog's fur and in turn the dog put its forepaw around her.

'She is beautiful when with tears in her eyes and on her face.' I thought to myself and my heart sunk as I realized that I have fallen in love with this woman from another world. She had stolen my heart.

After several long minutes I realized that everyone had gone from the room other than me, Rose, and the dog.

"Rose-" I started but she didn't hear me and the dog silenced me with a glare that clearly said back off

To my own surprise I listened and walked out of the room to stand on the porch, waiting and listening to Rose as she spoke to the dog like it meant the world to her. I couldn't help the feeling of jeoulsy that crept through me.

(Rose's Pov)

"Oh Goldy." I whimpered into the husky's fur. This had been the dog from my childhood, the one thing that had kept me grounded in innocence and naivety. When she died so too did my naivety to the world around me. My eyes where opened to the facts of just how cruel people can be, how cruel I could be. My mind had raced through thirty years of maturing in a third of that time. I had hidden myself away in books for the majority of that time, afraid what might happen if I let loose, if the animal within got loose. I got my answer that night DL got free, killed those three college students and flew a plane to South America. Not once in the twenty two years Goldy had been dead did I feel any remorse for what I done or what I had become, what I had been turned into. Now that I had Goldy back all the remorse and guilt flooded over me in a torment nearly drowning me.

"What have I done? What sort of monster am I? All those people. Oh Goldy I've killed so many. What do I do?" I spilled everything to her. She had been my secret keeper before and now she would be again. I told her what others had done to me from the day I turned six years old until five years later when some of them watched as I accidently pulled an eighteen-year-old's arm out of his socket. How fear and scorn replaced the tormenting and cruelty. How I had turned so hard and brittle by my last year of high school that the people around me told rumors to younger students that I had a heart made of darkness and ice. How even family had long since drawn away from me at this point. I told her what happened, what I did in South America before following my 'boss' back to Europe as I worked mission after mission and moved where instructed like a piece on a chess board. I had been the deadly queen kept in reserve until the 'king' was in jeopardy. I told her how I had ended up running into some of the few friends that I HAD had in high school that had stuck by me. I told Goldy everything that had happened in the quest up to the current moment. When I had finished I felt as though part of the weight I had carried all my life was lifted from my shoulders. I still felt like most of the weight was still there though. I had told her almost everything leaving out the part about the man that had turned me almost normal again before ripping out half of my tattered heart. He had left the rest to turn to nails embedded in ice and rock.

(Thorin's Pov)

I braced myself against the door, I had guessed that Rose had not had exactly the best childhood, but from the way she told it to the dog her childhood had been wonderful...all five years of it. I knew the life spans of Men and the children of men were short but five years still seemed to short a time to enjoy the protection from the evils of the world. Then it just got worse, no child should have to be an 'adult' at age ten. When Rose fell silent I realized what she had gone through but still couldn't grasp its true horror. A mercenary at nineteen years, best at killing at age twenty one. She should have been going out for a drink not slaying the head of a security organization. A horror filled my mind as I remembered the word the DL used to describe Rose, "the Flower". Flowers are delicate and yet Rose is extremely strong, I shuddered at the thought of the DL's strength. But I felt as though something had been left out. It seemed that Rose had left something unsaid.


End file.
